1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor embedded module and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, a substrate which is provided with an electronic component (electronic component-embedded substrate) such as a semiconductor device (an IC chip or other type of semiconductor active element) has a structure in which a semiconductor device (die) in a bare chip state is fixed to a substrate constituted by a single resin layer or plural resin layers. In order to respond to the demand for higher performance and downsizing of electronic equipment, modules are now being provided with higher-density packaging of active components such as semiconductor devices and passive components such as resistors and capacitors.
In recent years, there has been a stronger demand than ever before for portable equipment typified by portable terminals such as mobile telephones to be provided in higher-density packaging. More recently, the demand, in particular, for a reduction in thickness and narrowing of portable equipment has been increasing. In response, there has been a strong demand for a higher density, a reduction in thickness, and a decrease in pitch in semiconductor embedded modules used in the above portable equipment, etc., and also, a further reduction in thickness of the electronic components themselves has been proceeding rapidly. As an example of such semiconductor embedded modules, a module in which a CSP (chip size package) including an IC chip has been subjected to redistribution (rewiring) and is embedded in a resin substrate is proposed in JP2004-072032 A.